The present invention relates generally to equipment for handing pipe in an oilfield environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to elevators used to engage and lift vertically oriented tubular members.
Many different types of tubular members are handled during drilling, completion, and workover of wells. Among the tubular members used in well construction and servicing are drill pipe, drill collars, casing and tubing. Many different specialized types of equipment are used in handling tubular members during various phases of the drilling, completion, and workover processes.
Elevators are often used when handling tubular members when the tubular members are in or being moved to a vertical, or close to vertical, orientation. Most elevators are configured to interface with a shoulder, or upset, on the outer surface of the tubular member. The engagement of the elevator with this shoulder allows the elevator to support the weight of the tubular member and prevents the tubular member from falling through the elevator.
Many elevators are equipped with swinging doors that open to allow the tubular member to be received in the elevator and are then secured in a closed position to retain the member. These doors are often characterized by hinges that support the swinging doors and lock assemblies that keep the doors closed. These doors and lock assemblies are often manually operated and have thus been a focus of efforts to improve the safety and operation of these devices.
There remains a need to develop methods and apparatus for pipe elevators that overcome some of the foregoing difficulties while providing more advantageous overall results.